


Sybarite

by GillianInOz



Series: Sweet Work [3]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianInOz/pseuds/GillianInOz
Summary: Robbie Lewis has a tall, beautiful blonde in his bed. No regrets on that score. Yet.





	Sybarite

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless indulgent sex. But the next story actually has a plot. *gasp*

A gentle breeze teased the filmy curtains of the half open bedroom window, slanted sunlight highlighting the motes of dust that danced in the air. The room was light and airy, dominated by a wooden four poster bed. On the white sheets a man lay, face down, arms above his head in an attitude of sleeping abandon. His wide, rower's shoulders tapered down to impossibly lean hips, and a smooth curve of pale buttocks. Lean thighs and long legs, lightly dusted with golden down. 

“Christ, even your feet are shaggable,” Robbie said, hands on his hips as he surveyed his prize.

“Where have you been?” the man said sleepily into his pillow. 

“Getting supplies,” Robbie said. “No, stay right where you are,” he said as James yawned and stretched. 

“We have beer and we have a bed,” James said, rubbing his face on the soft cotton pillow. “What else do we need?”

“Man cannot live by beer alone,” Robbie said, quickly shedding his shoes and clothes. “My god,” he sighed, kneeling on the bed and straddling James’s thighs. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Gave me the best blowjob I ever had?” James suggested, wriggling his rump.

Robbie leaned forward until his stiffening cock was cradled by the globes of James’s arse. “Thank god for champagne,” Robbie vowed, and then draped himself over his young lover, pressing him down into the soft cotton sheets.

James groaned and lifted his arse again as Robbie’s cock fucked along the tight channel. Robbie’s lips found one of his favourite spots, James’s long neck, and he planted suckling kisses down one side, around his nape and along the other side. James was humping the bed now, trying to lift his hips high enough to get his hand around to his cock, but was stymied by Robbie’s weight pinning him down.

“Patience, grasshopper,” Robbie crooned in his ear. “When have I ever passed up a chance to wrap my lips around that long, pretty cock of yours?”

James groaned and again ground down into the bed as Robbie’s cockhead stroked over his hole, smearing precum over the sensitive pucker. 

“Besides,” Robbie said, sitting back onto James’s haunches, sliding his hands luxuriously down the long lines of James’s tapered back. “I’m not finished playing.” He smoothed over those firm globes, admiring the sudden shift from the warm, sun-kissed gold of James’s back to the pale white of his arse.

“Mm,” Robbie sighed, bending over and planting a suckling kiss on one pert cheek. “So pretty,” he sighed, then licked up to the small of James’s back, holding his lean hipbones as James jerked and pressed back against his lips. Robbie licked back down to the other cheek and suckled another open mouth kiss, finishing with a nibble that made James curse under his breath.

James twisted and Robbie lifted to his knees and let him turn, admiring the lithe, smooth muscles as James settled on his back.

“Hello,” Robbie said to James’s hard, leaking cock. Then he stretched out on top of James as long arms lifted to gather him in, and smiled into James’s eyes. “And hello.”

James grinned back at him. “Hello,” he purred. A long lean hand reached between them and encircled both their cocks, and Robbie dropped his head onto James’s shoulder with a groan.

“There’s my lad,” he said, burying his face in James’s neck as their cocks were stroked, pressed together, hips jerking in time. 

“Christ,” James groaned, throwing his head back as Robbie suckled on the skin of his throat. One hand pumped their cocks together while the other cupped the back of Robbie’s head and guided his mouth. 

Strong thighs came up and wrapped around Robbie’s hips as Robbie palmed James’s arse, and James pressed both their cocks together against his stomach. They fucked in the press of James’s hand against his belly, sliding through their own pre-cum, hips stuttering as they thrust and thrust, hurtling headlong towards the cliff. 

James threw his head back and groaned, hand tightening impossibly, deliciously, perfectly. That final pressure, James’s shuddering spurts and the image in Robbie’s mind of James’s cum spattering on his golden skin, pushed Robbie over the edge and he stiffened and followed him, gloriously. 

Robbie rolled off him, palming his still twitching cock as James’s hand slipped away. Aftershocks shuddered through him, and he shivered as he coaxed another milky spurt from the sensitive head.

“Bloody hell,” he panted. “Is it just me, or are we getting better at this?”

James gave his own cock one last, careful pull, then smoothed the copious cum on his stomach, leisurely massaging it into his skin. Robbie, satisfied as he was, still shuddered in pleasure at the sight of those long, expressive fingers stroking over that smooth, golden expanse.

“Frotting,” James said dreamily, eyes closed. He licked his lips and Robbie followed the movement greedily. “From the French frotter, to rub.”

“That right?” Robbie said. “We just used to call it humping, down our way. Trust the bloody French, eh? Here.” He twisted and grabbed the damp washcloth from the bedside table, carefully folding it and wiping over James’s skin. 

James watched with half closed eyes as Robbie wiped him clean, smoothing the flannel over his stomach, then delicately stroking through the damp pubes at the base of his sensitive cock.

“You always take such good care of me,” James murmured, as Robbie refolded the cloth and made short work of rubbing himself clean. 

“Happen you deserve it,” Robbie said, dropping a fond kiss on James’s softened cock, then laying down with a sigh next to him. James wrapped a long arm around his shoulder and Robbie snuggled in, laying his cheek on James’s breast. “Besides, it’s my pleasure. In every sense of the word.”

Robbie smiled as he felt a soft kiss on his crown. James couldn’t always say what he was feeling, despite all the long words and apposite quotes. But he managed to convey his own tenderness as he stroked his hand down Robbie’s arm. 

They dozed in the gentle afternoon light, enjoying their last afternoon off for some time.

“You know,” Robbie said absently, fingers exploring the glorious V between James’s hip bones and his pelvic muscle. “I bought this bed for you.”

“Robbie, you shouldn’t have,” James said sleepily. “And I didn’t get you anything.”

Robbie pinched the firm flesh and James squirmed and tugged his hair playfully. “I meant I bought it with you in mind,” he scolded. 

James studied the graceful lines of the pale wooden bed, the four posters delicately carved, snow white cotton drape of a canopy that matched the lightly billowing curtains at the window.

“Me?” he said doubtfully.

Robbie smiled. “Tall and blond and beautiful,” he said. “And the first time I saw it I could picture you laying naked on it, waiting for me, just like you were today.”

James really hated it when he blushed, but he couldn’t help it, there was just something about Robbie’s frank, earthy sensuality that both embarrassed and delighted him. 

“You’re a real sybarite, aren’t you, sir?”

“Oy, no need for that kind of language,” Robbie joked. “And I know you do that when you’re trying to distract me.”

“What? Point out your hedonist tendencies?”

“No,” Robbie growled, rolling back on top of him. “Call me sir when we’re in bed.”

Pleased that his diversion had worked, James caught hold of Robbie’s hips and tilted his own hips up, his now well trained cock already signalling its interest in this new development.

“Ah, the recuperative powers of youth,” Robbie quoted. “Still, I believe I did promise my mouth a taste of your pretty cock, didn’t I, sergeant?”

“Yes, sir,” James managed, and then he didn’t have much else to say for the next ten minutes or so. Well, nothing coherent anyway.


End file.
